


A story entitled “A New Beginning”.

by AllOfTheFanfic



Series: 52 Week Challenge [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, book!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus finds a new friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story entitled “A New Beginning”.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus centric fluff.

  1. A story entitled “A New Beginning”.



 

The realization was shocking to Magnus. He looked at the calendar and realized that he just couldn’t remember the past forty years. Of course time was different when you were immortal, decades could stretch on and seem like they last forever or they could run by in a flash and you wouldn’t notice them. Magnus never liked forgetting time, it made him remember how old he was, how unchanging he got. It also made him realize how easy it was to forget, to stop trying, letting your body and soul calcify. He tried to make every decade memorable so he wouldn’t forget, wouldn’t stop in time and keep on living in a stagnant state of body and mind.    
And realizing that he didn’t notice the past four decades was unpleasant, it meant that Magnus has let himself forget, he let himself stay in one place for too long. It didn’t help that he had no tracker of mundane time, he mostly kept company with immortals these years and they were as unchanging as him, months could go by and you would still find them the same as they always were. Magnus forgot what it meant to have something human in his life, something changing, something mortal. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d looked at a mundane and felt a familiar flutter in his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time that happened to him in general.    
Fixing his hair for the last time Magnus closed the door to his empty apartment and continued to travel through the city, choosing to travel as a mundane instead of portaling, trying to get rid of the annoying feeling in his chest. He had a client to meet on the other side of the city and mingling with mundanes might help him feel alive again. As soon as he stepped on a busy street he remembered why he preferred to portal most of the time. Mundanes reminded him of ants sometimes, especially in New York, where there were so many of them. His towering height and purposeful stride helped him wade through the mass of people, by now the crowd looked like a blob of gray and the clouds above the city didn’t help lessen that image.    
Magnus let himself get lost in the vibe of the crowd around him, feeling their energy set around him and rub off on him as he made his way down the street. When he finally had enough of pushing through the sea of empty faces the warlock decided to cut his path through a small park that looked relatively empty considering the weather. The whole city was getting ready for the cold to set in, the weather awkward most of the days when you didn’t know how to dress because it was sunny one hour and raining the other. Quickly ducking out of the crowd he slowed his steps to a leisurely pace, regretting the decision not to get a cup of coffee the mundane way Magnus waved his fingers and a hot cup of caramel latte appeared in his grasp. Taking a slow sip he continued the slow walk through the small park, letting himself enjoy the afternoon. 

He had to slow his steps when he heard a pitiful cry. Looking around trying to see what had let out that sound he took a step forward and heard the cry again. It came from somewhere on the ground and a little to the right of him off the small paved path he was taking. Taking a step closer he inspected the grass and saw a small patch of dirty white and concentrated on that. It cried again and Magnus walked closer to it. The tiny ball of fur was crying out, trying to get someone’s attention and Magnus felt sorry for it. Reaching careful fingers to the small creature he clicked his tongue. 

“Where’s your mommy, little one? Don’t tell me you’re all alone.” The ball of fuzz looked way too young to be away from his mom but there was no sight of momma cat. Petting the small kitten slowly he smiled when it tried to walk closer to him but lost it’s balance and plopped on it’s side. Way too young to be away from his mom. Magnus decided against taking the little creature, not wanting to separate it from it’s mom, but he would take the same path home just to check on the ball of fuzz. He stood up and turned to walk away when the kitten cried out again. Wow this kitten was loud. He turned his head and it was already standing up and walking after the warlock.    
“No, little one. Wait for your mommy. I promise I’ll check on you on my way back, okay?” He tried to reason with the cat but it didn’t seem to care. As Magnus took steps away from it, the fluffball kept going after his feet and eventually it was standing on his shoe with it’s front paws, meowing up at Magnus with the cutest expression ever. Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“I will not fall for that. Shoo.” He hoped to make his tone commanding but the kitten didn’t seem to care. It was clawing on Magnus’ pants now, still meowing up at him.   
“Okay, no ruining my clothes you little manipulative monster.” He bent down and picked the tiny kitten up, it was barely bigger than his palm, and looked into it’s blue eyes. At least he got quiet now. Magnus tried to glare at the cat to show his displeasure, but it was already chewing softly on one of his fingers and Magnus couldn’t hold back the smile. Magnus looked around again, trying to see if the kittens mom was around somewhere, even reached out with his magic in hopes of reuniting them, but couldn’t find her. He inspected the tiny kitten in his hand, how it was already purring softly and couldn’t seem to stay still for a longer moment.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He murmured to himself and held the cat close to his chest so it would calm down a bit. Magnus magicked away the coffee that was getting cold anyways so both of his hands were free and scratched the kitten behind it’s ears softly. He sighed and carefully put his new friend in his coat pocket, keeping a protective hand over it and continued his journey, now with a cat in his coat. 

If the client was surprised that Magnus had a kitten on him, they were smart enough to stay quiet about it. Perks of being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. At first his new friend wasn’t troublesome, it only peeked out of the pocket to see what was going on, and meowed a few times so Magnus would scratch behind it’s ears but stayed put for most of the time. It didn’t seem phased by the magic that was happening around it, created by it’s new owner and Magnus was impressed. But then the fuzzball got bored and tried to crawl out of Magnus’ pocket, wanting to explore and the warlock had to catch it and keep it in his hands, which didn’t work for long and the kitten started crawling and climbing on his shoulders. Magnus let it, keeping his stony expression while talking to the client, set on finishing his business as fast as he could. When it was finally over and Magnus portaled back to his loft, kitten still on his shoulder, he picked it up and looked it straight in the eye.

“I can’t believe I just let you walk all over me right in front of a client.” The kitten wasn’t very phased by his stony expression and pawed at his nose. Charming. Magnus couldn’t stop the smile on his lips as he held the kitten close to him. 

“Okay. What’s first with you. Let’s see. You’re a boy, I’ll have to think of a name. But first - a bath.” He kept talking with the tiny kitten as he walked to his bathroom, filling his sink with warm water and pet shampoo bubbles he set his new life partner in the water. He didn’t seem to mind much and let Magnus wash him without much of a fuss. Though he did try to eat some bubbles. Magnus stopped him and promised to give him food as soon as they were done. The warlock washed away all the dirt from his new friends fur and wrapped him in a soft towel, walking to the kitchen as he dried him.    
Setting the tiny ball of now wet fur on the counter Magnus waved his fingers and two food  bowls appeared in a blur of sparks along with a can of cat food. Giving the kitten some food he went to fill the second with water and watched as he ate happily. He even growled when Magnus started petting him, making the warlock laugh.

“Feisty little one, aren’t you? Well I shouldn’t be surprised considering how you fought to be taken in.”

When the kitten was done with food and looked sated and sleepy Magnus carried him to the sofa and put him on a pillow, sitting next to his new friend and turning on the tv for background noise as he reached for a book he’d started this morning. The cat seemed to have other ideas though and instead of favoring a pillow it climbed first on Magnus’ lap and meowed loudly, then tried to climb higher, using his tiny claws before Magnus stopped him. 

“What did I tell you? No ruining my clothes.” But he pressed the kitten to his chest, feeling the feline relax against him. He didn’t have much choice but to lie down and let the kitten rest like it wanted, rolling his eyes, murmuring something about not even letting his lovers control him so much. But he kept petting the kitten, watching him sleep on his chest as it purred softly. Magnus smiled, happy to have a new companion, his loft had been feeling a little lonely. Carefully taking his phone from the coffee table he took a quick picture and sent it to his friends  _ ‘I have a new friend’ _ and relaxed, watching it’s slow breathing.   
His phone beeped with a message, and of course it was Catarina that answered, more for his benefit than because she was interested. _ ‘Cute. What’s the name?’ _ Magnus thought of how this small kitten had commanded him the entire afternoon with it’s loud meow and had to soften his laugh so as not to wake the cat in question.

_ ‘Chairman Meow’ _ .


End file.
